This invention relates generally to off-road motor vehicles, such as tractors, and more particularly, to a device for bracing the operator's hand when manipulating electronic controls in the operator's cab of the tractor.
Off-road vehicle manufacturers, including the manufacturers of agricultural tractors, are utilizing electronically controlled equipment, such as radios, communication equipment and other small electronic control devices that require a steady hand to effect operation thereof. Off-road equipment, particularly agricultural tractors, do not provide a steady work environment while the vehicle is in its normal operation to facilitate the steady control of the operator's hand as the operator attempts to manipulate these small electronic controls.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a hand brace associated with any such electronic controls to allow the operator's hand to be steadied while the vehicle is oscillating in it's normal operation.